Face Down
by LaylaRisa-RinoaAerithHeartiley
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Max and Nudge are best friends. Their boyfriends Aaron and Mega seem nice. To everyone but Fang and Iggy. They know the truth seeing as they are Max's and Nudge's secret friends. Based off Face down By Red jumpsuit. Not a Song fic Bad Ella Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Face down**

My name is Maximum. I go by Max. My best friend is Nudge. My boyfriend is named Aaron. Nudge's boy is named James. But everyone calls him Mega. I really don't know why. We have two secret best friends too. Their names are Fang and Iggy. Angel is in Middle school and my sister by adoption. Iggy's family adopted Angel's brother.

My friends are great. Iggy can almost always make you laugh. Fang is quiet and emotionless but that is just how he is. He only talks to the ones he trusts. Nudge is a total talker. She talks non-stop. I guess she makes up for Fang. Gazzy, Angel's brother, is really close to her and the guys.

My dad and mom split up. My mom had my sister Ella and I live with my dad. His name is Jeb. He cares about me but he is always working and I just can't bring myself to like him much anymore. He used to be a great dad. Not so much anymore. He is almost never home. Not that I care. I like it this way.

I get up out of my bed. Angel has laid something out for me but I ignore it.

After a LONG shower I go to pick out my clothes. **(Max has style in this.) **I grab my favorite boot-cut jeans. They had a fade to them and fit me perfectly. Then I looked for my purple and black plaid tank top. Then after finding it I took out my wedge heels. They weren't super tall but still. Now you may think I'm super girl but I'm not. I am very tough but I also know how to be a girl.

"Maximum?" Oh wow Jeb was home. I came down the stairs. And looked at him.

"Yeah Jeb?" Hey I never said I was rude to him.

"I'm going to be out of town for a very long time. So I am giving you this." He held up a credit card. I waited for the catch. "You and Angel can use it for whatever. I trust you will kept it with in reason. However have some fun with it too." He smiled, gave me a hug, put the card on the table with some papers, and left. I guess he already said bye to Angel.

"Hey Angel." I say as I walk into the kitchen. Nods barely looking up from the book she's reading. Again. I blame Nudge. Nudge fell in love with the Twilight books. She made me and Angel read them. I can't stand them. Angel loves them. I think it's just a phase.

**************

Ma and Angel decided to walk to school. We were meeting up with Nudge on the way. We were all talking and laughing. Then soon after Nudge had joined us we saw them. Aaron and Mega were walking our way.

"Hey Ang why don't you go on ahead. We'll see you at school." Angel nodded and went ahead. She smiled at the guys before running past.

"Hey Love." Aaron said quietly to me. Mega was doing the same to Nudge. They put their arms around us and walked with us to school. The whole time I knew we were being shadowed. They didn't notice but Nudge and I knew. Fang and Iggy. They couldn't be seen. They knew it. Still they followed.

Iggy's PoV

"Fang get your lazy ass up." I said throwing a book at him. Fang jumped up. "We have to hurry they're walking today." I said, as I got dressed.

"Shit!" Fang said before quickly getting ready. We grabbed food and ran out the door. Fang often stayed at my house because I lived near Max and Nudge. We were their shadows. Nowhere was safe. They told us that it was fine. That it won't happen again. That the guys loved them. But we knew. It wasn't fine, it would happen again, and that those _guys _didn't love them. So Fang and me took care of them when no one was looking. We had to keep the friend ship between us and the girls a secret because those guys get REALLY jealous.

"Dude." Fang said I hadn't noticed that Max, Nudge, and Angel were coming.

"Shit I forgot about Angel. We can't let Gazzy see them." I said then ran inside. "Gazzy umm get a ride from mom today okay?" I hated our mom. But she loved Gazzy so he would okay.

**A/N: So does it suck or rock? Any ideas or comments? Anything at all? Okay well thank you for giving it a chance and tell me if I should keep going.**


	2. Black Night and AN

**A/N: Okay everyone I know it's short but I wanted to put something up when I told you this. I made the competitive dance team!I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO Happy! but the downside is I can't update as often. When I do I will try to make the chapters longer. So yeahI will try my best but school also starts soon here so that won't help either. Plus I have been fighting with my friend Taylor so that isn't helping. It is this huge thing about her getting mad because this guy she likes and think is in love with her called me and didn't want to talk to her. So I am dealing with both him and her. Sorry but I will try my best. Also I love all my reviewers!**

Max's PoV

Aaron had left me at my locker. He had to go do something. Maybe sports related. I used to play girls soccer but Aaron said no. That if I was his girlfriend he was going to be the sporty one. I still play with Nudge when we can. But like I said Aaron.

"Hi Max." Nudge said and started her rant. Something about Iggy, mint ice cream, and evil leprechaun munchkins. **(A/N: Thanks Mo!) **I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me plus Nudge looked shocked. I turned to face someone I had never seen before. It was a guy. He was a little taller then me but not taller then Aaron or Fang. He had brown eyes and freckles. His hair almost fell into his eyes like it does with most guys. He didn't look bad. But he wasn't my boyfriend. I shoved him hard. One thing I had learned from Jeb/Aaron/Sports/Fang is how to fight. The guy stumbled away from me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked. He smirked.

"The one you've dreamed of." He did not just say that. I started laughing so hard I was crying. Who was this guy?

"She meant your name dumbass" Nudge said laughing too.

"Edward." He said smiling. He looked like he had never been turned down before.

"Let me guess at your last school girls were throwing themselves all over you." I said trying not to laugh. He smiled and nodded.

"You can't help it can you?" he said I think he was trying to sound sexy but really he just sounds creepy.

"Umm I don't know where you came from but here we don't fall for you like that." Nudge said.

"I came from Forks." He said. I looked at Nudge.

"Okay well maybe they will take you back..." We turned and walked away.

"I now like Twilight a whole lot less." Nudge said. I laughed and looked at her like yeah-no-freaking-duh.

Fang's PoV

The new guy was hitting on Max. It made me very mad. You couldn't tell by my face. I just looked normal but it did. I was also worried for Max. As the story went through kids it would change. Who knows what Aaron might hear? If he heard that Max had flirted with Edward (Not that she had)... I would have to watch Max even more today.

I walked to my first class. I was in charge of Nudge for right now. She was in my class. Iggy was watching Max. I wish I could change so I was always with Max. I trusted Iggy but Max was mine. My job. I had promised so when we were little.

(Flashback)

_Iggy and I had come to the park. This was before I became Mr. Emotionless. I knew Max she was my friend. We weren't very close but I wished we were. See we were eight but even then I was in love with Max. I never told her but still. Iggy knew._

_Max was playing on the swings. Gazzy was over there asking Max to please let him have the swing. Max laughed and said sure. She jumped off. She went so high it looked like she was flying. Though she would need wings for that._

_Max went over to a tree and laid down in the shade. Then a guy older then any of us came over to her. He looked about fourteen. I couldn't hear what he was saying but it made Max mad. She said something back while standing up. He shoved Max hard. She fell back and hit a tree root with her head. They started laughing but I was already running. I jumped on his back. I took him by surprise and he fell forward. I was still on his back. His friends pulled me off. Iggy then ran up too. He started hitting the guys holding me. One let go and I ran at Jerk 1 (Guy who shoved Max). I started hitting him. I sucked at fighting. The whole time the guys were laughing. Iggy and me got beat up pretty bad but Max was the one I was worried about. Her head was bleeding._

_Jeb ran up Gazzy pulling him. He freaked out and took Max, Iggy, and me to the hospital. Max was the one he was most freaked about. Max was his little angel. She still is. Max was fine she just had a small concussion. Iggy and I were even better. Just a little bruised and cut. Nothing big really. _

_After Max was let out Jeb took us all over to their house. He pulled me aside._

"_Fang I want you to do something for me." He said looking into my dark eyes._

"_What?"_

"_I want you to always watch out for Max. If I can't or even if I can I want you to protect her. Please." I just nodded. Jeb hugged me. I didn't move. After that I told Max what had happened._

"_So you're going to be like my knight, right?" She asked._

"_Yeah I guess so."_

"_Promise?" She asked._

"_Yeah..."_

"_Cross your heart?" I crossed it. Max smiled and hugged me._

"_Thanks so much Fang I'll love you forever!" she said and ran off to Nudge._

I don't think she remembers that. But I do. I promised to protect her to Jeb. I promised to be her knight to her. I guess I was a black knight.

The bell rang. I missed the whole class. Wow. That is what thinking about Max gets me into. I followed Nudge to her next class and went to mine. Today was going to be a long day.

**NO FLAMES FROM TWI-HARDS. I will make fun of twilight if I want. Don't review telling me how wrong I am. I'm not wrong because it is my opinion. You can't be wrong on that. So sorry Edward lovers but don't bug me. This is a Maximum Ride fic if you ant a twilight loving fic that look at them. Sorry again but please don't bug me.**


	3. The Flock

**Chapter three**

Max's PoV

I hadn't seen Aaron all day. It was weird and I was worried he might be mad at me. Nothing happened with the new guy but that might not have been what he was told. It was lunchtime. Normal Aaron and Mega sat with us but not today. Today it was just Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Rachel who plays bass in Iggy's band, her boyfriend Cole, and me. Iggy's band was really popular. Fang was in it too. Both Iggy and Fang had girls all over them. A girl named Lissa was a huge Fang Fan. Tess was a big Iggy lover. She was really nice but Lissa wasn't. She was a bitch who hurt other people for no reason. She seems to think that the less clothes she wears the more likely Fang is to talk to her. Anyway back to the band. Rachel plays bass, Fang plays guitar, Cole plays drums, and Iggy sings and plays guitar sometimes. They played at teen clubs, dances, and stuff like that. They sometimes used have me and Nudge play. If we sang now the lights were so dim you couldn't see who we were.

"Max where do you think they are?" Nudge asked. I saw fear in her eyes. She and Mega started fighting first. She's had more happen because she can't swallow her words. No wait that sounded harsh. I didn't mean it. I had to help Nudge. If she was scared that wasn't good.

"I don't know Nudge." I said and looked at my untouched food. "I'm going to look for Aaron." I said cutting off Rachel. She nodded but I saw Cole tense. Not him too. Fang and Iggy are bad enough. I ran out of the room.

The halls were empty. Till I saw them, Aaron and Mega. Mega smirked a little and hurried down a different hallway. I knew something was wrong. Aaron looked ready to kill. He came right up to me and I saw his hand fly. I tried not to scream.

Fang's PoV

Max got up and left the lunchroom. I waited. Mega came in without Aaron. I jumped up Iggy said "Run Fang." I wanted to tell him I was but there was no time. Mega was glaring at Nudge. Iggy could handle that. Max. I had to keep my promise and what kind of knight lets his princess get hurt?

I turned down the hallway. Then I heard it. A sickening smack that only comes from skin hitting skin. I pushed myself harder. I turned and saw them. Max was on the ground and Aaron speaking lowly to her. I didn't think I just ran right at Aaron.

Max's PoV

His hand came and I closed my eyes. Damn that hurt. He backhanded me. Then hit my back. I fell to the ground.

"Max why did you flirt with him? Why must you keep learning this?" He said. I wait for the next hit but it didn't come. Instead I heard Aaron fall. What the hell?

"What?" I asked. It was Fang. Was he stupid or something? He had knocked Aaron to the ground. Aaron hadn't seen him yet. I glared at him. He got the message. He got up and ran out of sight.

"Max what happened?" I didn't say anything. I never talked to him right after he hit me. I got up and walked back to lunch.

"Max are you okay?" Nudge asked. Her arm looked red as did one side of her face. We were right outside the lunchroom.

"Lets go cover up your marks." I said taking her hand. "What was his reason this time?"

"He said you had it coming. I got mad and he hit me." She sounded like she wanted to start crying.

"Nudge don't worry about me. I don't want to see you getting hurt. If you hadn't begged me not to I would have dealt with him earlier." I said. Mega didn't need to hit Nudge. The fact that he would get mad at her would be enough to make her cry. He didn't need to hit her.

"Max I do worry about you. Mega let something slip. Aaron is starting to suspect Fang is still your friend. He is getting really mad. Max what if he really hurts you?" I understood her fear now. She was scared for me. Aaron could be really violent when he was mad. If he found out about Fang...

"Then we will deal with when it comes. " I don't think Nudge got the fact that I said when not if.

*****************

Iggy's PoV

It was after school we were going to Fang's house. Aaron and Mega had attacked today. I didn't know Mega's drive but I knew Aaron's. He thought Max had flirted with Edward. I didn't know how he got that but he did. Fang had almost let Aaron find out about the friendship. That would only make things worse for Max and Nudge. He was so stupid. Every time he almost ran at them. What was his problem? He knew if they found out what would happen to Max and Nudge would be really bad.

"What were you thinking?" I asked. My voice was cold. Thanks to him it was almost worse for Nudge. I mean Nudge and Max. Yeah that's what I meant.

"I don't know. I just saw red Ig. I couldn't help it. I had already been thinking about my promise and how-"

"What promise Fang?" He had never said anything about a promise.

"A promise I made myself." He said a little too quickly. I let it go.

"Whatever Fang. Just remember we need to not be seen." We were at Fang's house. Fang lived in a really nice house. His parents were rich. But his mom had also had him when she was a teenager. She loved him but his dad didn't. Fang was around a lot of fighting. As a kid Max had been his hold. The thing that kept him living. The reason he got up in the morning. She had no idea what she did for him. Then she met Aaron. It was slowly at first. She spent less time with him. Then the marks started showing. Then she cut off the friendship.

"_Look Fang I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with you and Aaron fighting. I love him Fang. But you don't so get out of my life." Max said walking away. Nudge had said the same thing to me. But I took it better then Fang. Fang had just lost his everything._

"Lets hurry up to my room. Nick is home so I bet another girl is." Fang said opening the door. Nick was Fang's twin **(xD) **and he was a total player. He was always trying for Max and Nudge. Right now he was with some girl named Talla. At least at school that was who he was with. But I think he had someone else home. Then we saw him. Nick was waiting for us.

"Aww little Fang is home with pyro Iggy." I glared. So did Fang. Nick laughed. "Oh I'm so scared. Anyway I just wanted to let you know there is a message for you. Some guys named Aaron and Mega. Max and Nudge were mentioned too. How are they?"

"Shut up Nick." I say. He laughs and walks away. Then he stops.

"I'll be at your show tonight." He goes upstairs. Nick had never come to our shows. We shrugged it off and went to practice. Max and Nudge would be over soon with Angel. Angel was going to help Nudge with getting Max ready.

***********

We were back stage. Max and Nudge were ready. Nudge was wearing a black skirt, black glittery tank top, and black heels. Her dark blonde highlighted hair was straightened with her bangs in her eyes. She looked really good but also different. I couldn't stop staring.

Max was wearing dark ripped up jeans and heels like Nudge's. Her shirt was black but looked like it had been paint splattered with purple. Her hair was also like Nudge's. They both had shoulder length hair. The lights would be off when they sang just incase. Nudge also sang a few songs alone. Max was more of a background singer. Nudge and me sang more then Max and Fang.

Fang and I walked on the stage with the rest of the band. Everyone was screaming and clapping. We were very popular. I went to the mic.

"Okay everyone for those of you that don't know I'm Iggy, that's Fang, that's Rachel, and that's Cole and we are The Flock."

**A/N: Okay i am going to do the show but I need song ideas. Face down is out because they haven't written it if you have some ideas that is awesome just put them in a review. The amount of ideas I get will decide how soon I update. It can be for Max and Fang, Nudge and Iggy, Max and Aaron, Nudge and Mega, Max and Nudge, anyone and anything. Well I hope you liked it.**


	4. Songs

**Chapter 4**

Cole counted and out first song started.

_In her room, the lights go out  
I wonder if she__'__ll just let this go now  
Just lock the door, and fall back down_

_Her body shakes so nervously  
Take my hand, and let's just leave this party  
I see her eyes all over me tonight_

_I'll walk you home  
What would it take to let you go?  
In your eyes, just give me a sign_

_She__'__s so scene, Hollywood dreams  
Broken because she__'__s no good at anything  
Run around and around, make up your mind  
I bet you strike out with her tonight_

_She__'__ll look at you and swear she__'__s true  
What will moving to California do?  
I know for sure she__'__s lost her way_

_You__'__ll be wrapped around her finger, too  
She__'__s a little too much and a little too good for you  
Hang on to every word she says, but never again_

_I'll walk you home  
What would it take to let you go?  
In your eyes, just give me a sign_

_She__'__s so scene, Hollywood dreams  
Broken because she__'__s no good at anything  
Run around and around, make up your mind  
I bet you strike out with her tonight_

_You can__'__t deny  
You can never catch her in a lie  
If she brings you in her room, and you close the door  
You__'__ll be right where every guy has gone before_

_You can__'__t deny  
You can never catch her in a lie  
If she brings you in her room, and you close the door  
You__'__ll be right where every guy has gone before_

_She__'__s so scene, Hollywood dreams  
Broken because she__'__s no good at anything  
Run around and around, make up your mind..._

_She__'__s so scene, Hollywood dreams  
Broken because she__'__s no good at anything  
Run around and around, make up your mind  
I bet you strike out with her tonight_

_She__'__s so scene, Hollywood dreams  
Broken because she__'__s no good at anything  
Run around and around, make up your mind  
I bet you strike out with her tonight  
I bet you strike out with her tonight  
I bet you strike out with her tonight_

(That's what she said by The Friday Night Boys) That was one of my favorites. I didn't know why I can't even remember what I was thinking when I wrote it. The crowd loved it too. They always do. Next was a slower song then some of Nudge's stuff.

"Okay everyone this is called Your Guardian Angel (by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus). It was mostly written by our Fang but I helped a little I hope you all like it because it's new." I said before taking a deep breath and the music started.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Fang wrote this a while ago but we only just now used it. He wrote it for Max but I don't think Max knew that. However now it was their turn.

"Okay tonight we have Rachel's sisters with us again. They will being doing some of their songs I know you guys will like them." I smiled and waved the girls out. If I didn't know it was Max and Nudge I never would have thought it was them. Nudge hugged me and took the mike. I backed up with my guitar. I knew Nudge was starting with one of her country songs. But I didn't know which one.

Nudge's PoV

Iggy introduced us. Max had a headset on because she was going to be moving around the stage more. I had almost started crying during the guy's last song. Was that really how we made them feel? Most people think my thought are like my mouth random and talkative but they're not. I'm actually really smart I just like to talk. It was my turn to start. I was doing a new song called Crazier (Taylor Swift). I wrote it for Iggy. Back when things were happier.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Ohhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier_

I was out of breath. Max had been doing background singing and dancing around. I had gone next to Iggy and danced around him (NOT IN A GROSS WAY!). It was a really sweet song. Now it was a song both Max and me sang. Their weren't many but their were some. This was one of the.

"Okay here comes our next song and you get to hear more of Rin!" I yelled Rin was Max's stage name. Mine was Tiffany. Max wrote this song.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
And in the hall, there are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me, I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile_

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

(Fences By Paramore) Everyone loved the songs. We had one more song before we went and just danced and sang backup. Then the guys would do a few more songs and we would all just hang out. But this time it was Max singing. I was backup.

She took a breath and nodded. **(A/N: listen to this song as you read the lyrics! It really gives you the full effect. Max will do many flyleaf songs just so you know. This one is called breath today)**

_You can only move as fast as,__  
__Who's in front of you,__  
__And if you assume,__  
__Just like them,__  
__What good will it do,__  
__So find out for yourself__  
__So your ignorance,__  
__Will stop bleeding through._

_Only one thing__  
__Big enough to fill the void thats inside of you__  
__It's just a breath away.__  
__You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling,__  
__All around you,__  
__You're suffocating,__  
__The empty shape in you,__  
__Steals your breath,__  
__You're suffocating._

_Logic forces me to believe in this,__  
__And I have learned to see,__  
__And I can only say what I've seen and heard,__  
__And only you can choose,__  
__And every choice you make will effect you,__  
__Suit your own self._

_You can breathe today_

_[x2]__  
__So many lies swirling,__  
__All around you,__  
__You're suffocating,__  
__The empty shape in you,__  
__Steals your breath,__  
__You're suffocating._

_Breathe!!!_

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,__  
__It's just a breath away._

_[x2]__  
__So many lies swirling,__  
__All around you,__  
__You're suffocating,__  
__The empty shape in you,__  
__Steals your breath,__  
__You're suffocating._

_So many lies swirling,__  
__All around you,__  
__You're suffocating,__  
__The empty shape in you,__  
__Steals your breath (breath!),_

_So many lies swirling,__  
__All around you (breath!),__  
__You're suffocating,__  
__The empty shape in you,_

_Breathe today._

Max was panting and the crowd was cheering. Max and me were smiling hugely. It was the first time we had had fun in a really long time. It was the first time we were free. Our smiles made Fang and Iggy smile. Then Iggy came and took the mike and I put on my headset. I couldn't wait to hear what else the boys were going to do!

**A/N: This was my longest chapter because of the songs. I really hope you read the lyrics because I put a lot of thought into these songs. Thanks to you all that made suggestion they really did help and I might use them later. Thanks again and I hope you liked it. The next chapter will have more of what's happening. Sorry it was mostly songs. And I couldn't use Face down yet because I am going to have Fang and Iggy writing it in the story so it must wait. Thank you and please review it makes me write more :)**


	5. This Doesn't Hurt

We pulled up to Max's house after having a great show. Everyone had loved us and Aaron and Mega didn't show up once. Max and I had been able to forget about the bruises we hid so well. At least we could until we pulled up to the house. Aaron and Mega were sitting in a car in front of Max's house. Did they know?

"Angel." Max said quietly. Her first thought was of course about her sister, who was alone in the house.

"She'll be fine Max. They wouldn't go that fair." Fang said looking at the other car. I pulled out my cell.

"Max, I'll call Angel and tell her to come out and get in the car. We'll get hell tomorrow maybe but for tonight we can relax." I said. "Can we crash at your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, anytime Nudge." Iggy said smiling at me. I called Angel.

"Angel, don't freak out but I need you to come out and get into the back of Fang's car. Don't ask questions just do it please." I said quickly.

"Nudge?" Angel asked. "What's going-"

"Angel, please." I said. Angel sighed but agreed. I hung up and two minuets later she came outside.

Aaron and Mega got out of their car. Angel stopped in the front yard looking between them and the car.

* * *

**Third person PoV (To hard to do from Nudge's or anyone's PoV)**

Angel couldn't explain the need to run to the car. As Aaron and Mega came closer to her she tried to make herself move. They moved closer and Angel took a step back. They stopped coming closer.

"Angel, where's Max?" Aaron asked his voice cold. Angel stood her ground but didn't speak. She didn't know what to think or say so she didn't say anything.

"Where is Max?" Aaron asked again going forward quickly and getting in Angel's face. In the car Fang and Iggy were holding Max and Nudge back so they wouldn't run outside. They all loved Angel but Nudge and Max were their top priority.

Angel still wouldn't answer him. She glared up at him not saying a word. Suddenly he shoved Angel. Hard. She flew down letting out a surprised shriek. Not even Fang could stop Max now. She pushed open the door and stalked over to Aaron. "Get away from my little sister!" She yelled. Aaron turned to face her Nudge not far behind. Mega walked over to Nudge grabbing her. Nudge couldn't get any closer when Mega was holding her back like this.

"Bitch." Aaron spat at Max. He slapped her across the face. Her head whipped to the side and Angel screamed her name. Max's face burned and was bright red. She looked at Aaron not speaking. "You little fucking slut." He spat again he hit her again and this time Max fell to the ground. Nudge was trying to get away from Mega and Angel was in shock. No one saw Fang and Iggy getting out of the car.

"You can't really hurt me." She said softly from the ground. Everyone froze. What was she talking about? Max had tears going down her face but she was saying he couldn't hurt her.

"Really?" Aaron asked coldly and then grabbed her hair throwing her to the side. He bent down to her level. "Didn't I just hurt you?" he asked his voice taunting.

"No." Max said still not getting up. "Pain is just a message, you can choose to never open it." She said and slowly got up. "We're done Aaron. You can't hurt me and we're done." Max said glaring. Aaron's face hardened and he suddenly grabbed Angel's blond hair lifting her from the ground by it.

"Does this hurt?" He asked Angel. Max was frozen staring at her sister. Angel pulled at his hand and nodded. She had tears in her eyes even though she had them squeezed shut.

"Max, do you really want to say that again?" Aaron asked. He shook Angel by the hair for good measure. Max shook her head no.

"Put Angel down. I was kidding, we're not breaking up." Max said slowly. Fang walked forward and Aaron's eyes flashed. His gripe on Angel tightened and she whimpered.

"Just go Fang. Please just go." Max said softly her eyes closed. She'd given up. Aaron was holding all the cards now. It wasn't her life anymore it was his. Fang started to reach out to Max but Aaron yanked Angel's hair. "Just go!" Max yelled at him. Fang and Iggy backed up and bit-by-bit Aaron loosened his grip. When Fang and Iggy drove away Aaron dropped her to the ground.

"Angel!" Max exclaimed gathering her sister into her arms. Aaron looked down on the two with cold satisfaction. Angel was sobbing and Max was trying to calm her.

"Tomorrow I will be back. You better be ready." Aaron said before motioning to Mega. He and Nudge had had a confrontation of their own and it had ended much in the same way. Mega released Nudge and she ran to Max and Angel.

"You're sick you know that." Nudge called to the boys. They didn't reply just got into their car and drove away

* * *

**A/N: Okay I finally updated even though it was short! I know there might be some mistakes in the chapter but I'm too lazy to have someone check for them and I really wanted to move past this part of the story so please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Hey girl

**Chapter 6**

"That f*cking Jackass!" Iggy yelled, kicking the speakers that were set up in his room. Fang was sitting in a chair and, while more controlled, he was just as angry.

"What are we going to do?" Fang asked. If they fought Aaron and Mega, Max and Nudge got hurt. If they did nothing they still got hurt.

"I don't know! If only Max and Nudge could see that we can help the if they would just let us." Iggy kicked the speaker again. His foot was going numb by now, but he didn't care.

"How can we tell them without getting them in any more danger?" Fang asked. Max wouldn't listen anyway and he doubted Nudge would. They wanted to do this on their own but they were failing. All Iggy and Fang could just keep watching.

"Call the band, I have an idea." Iggy said picking up a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Dude, why did you call us here at eleven at night?" Rachel asked, walking up to Iggy's room where the rest of the band was. This was where they practiced and Iggy's parents weren't home.

"New song. I need to see what you guys think of it." Iggy said as he handed out the music to everyone.

"I like the music," Rachel commented as she checked it out. Iggy nodded as the band took their places. The music started and Iggy got ready. Then he started singing.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy._"

"Iggy that was amazing!" Rachel exclaimed when they finished the song. "We have to end our next show with it!" He could tell she really had liked the song. Rachel thought that this could be it, the song that got them a record deal. What she didn't know was that the song was the truth, or at least how he hoped the story would end.

"Alright, when is the next show?" Fang asked.

"Two weeks." Cole said checking his phone where he kept track of gigs.

"Okay, two weeks. Let's start planning the show set now. We close with Face Down for sure and open with..." Iggy trialed off waiting for someone to jump in. Cole did and soon they were off talking about their music, something so easy for them to slip into. This was simple for Iggy. This didn't have the issue of Nudge involved. He could see clearly because for just one moment her face wasn't the only thing he saw.

Iggy could never get that image out of his head. It was just Nudge who he saw all the time but, two expression were the ones he saw most often, especially in his dreams. One is Nudge before Mega. They were hanging out at his house and she's laughing at something that he'd said. She looks so happy that she's practically glowing in his eyes, the other is the expression she wore the first time he saw Mega hit her. She looks scared, broken, and alone. That image gives him nightmares because now, he sees the face more and more. His biggest fear is that it would be the last expression to fall upon Nudge's beautiful face.

"_Stop it!" Nudge's voice cried out. Iggy was panicking. He couldn't find her anywhere, but he could still hear her._

"_Nudge!" He called out running down another hallway._

"_Help!" Nudge's voice rang out before she let out a piercing scream. After that everything was oddly quiet._

"_Nudge! Nudge__!" Iggy yelled frantically. Finally he turned a corner and there she was. Nudge, but she wasn't moving. Nudge wasn't moving, not even to breathe._

"_Nudge!' He yelled running towards her. She was-_

Iggy bolted up in bed covered in sweat. "Nudge." He whispered resting his head on his knee. He wouldn't let it happen, he couldn't live in a world without Nudge. Mega wouldn't take her from him.

The next day was a school day and everyone was talking about the band's show. Fang and Iggy, who would normally would talk to people who wanted to talk about the show, couldn't even muster up the energy to talk to each other. When Tess and Lissa came up to them, the two boys just walked past them. The whole school could tell something was wrong, the worst part though; Max and Nudge weren't at school.

"Max, get up." Angel said shaking her older sister.

"Angel, let's just take a sick day, okay?" Max whispered as she sat up. Angel nodded, curling up next to Max and the still sleeping Nudge. The three girls lay together for hours, not moving. Angel feared for her sister and Nudge, who was really like another sister. Something was happening to them, something Angel had been missing. They were hurting and Angel didn't know how to save them. If she could Angel would take the hurt away from them. She wished Max hadn't allowed Aaron to use her to force her back. Angel felt as if it was her fault that Max and Nudge hadn't gotten out. Angel was only holding them back. Not anymore, she silently promised herself. She would help. Angel would be there for them; she would try her hardest to keep out the hurt from her big sisters.

"Angel, you okay?" Nudge asked looking over at the blond girl with bright blue eyes. Tears were falling from those eyes.

"I'm fine Nudge," Angel said rubbing at her eyes and smiling. "Let's go eat." She said before waking up Max, so the girls could all eat together. The three got up and walked downstairs. Nudge cranked up the music and the three of them danced around making food and being silly. It was more fun that Max or Nudge had had in months.

_**Why can't we stay this way? Why can't this house be safe forever? Why can't the rest of the world stop moving and let us be?**_

_**Because, that would be too easy and as we've all been told, life isn't easy.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Alright, thanks to my amazing Beta who, by messaging me, I remembered to write this. Then it was edited. So, tell me what you think because it makes me write more! Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story and my slow updates! You guys are amazing and just to let you know when I finish this story I will be starting another all human one that will be 90% Fax and 10% other pairings so... it's a big Fax story! I'll let you know when I post it. Review! =)**

**~Rin~Layla~  
**


	7. Trinity, Ella, and a Plan

**Chapter 7**

Iggy pulled out his phone as soon as school was over. He dialed Nudge's number, knowing it by heart, and pressed it to his ear. _**Please, please answer. **_He thought gripping the phone tighter.

"_Hello?"_

"Nudge!" Iggy said happy to hear her voice sound fine.

"_Iggy, I can't really talk right now."_

"Right, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You... you weren't here." He said as he walked out to his car.

"_I'm fine. Really."_ Nudge's voice had the hint of a laugh in it. _"Don't worry so much." _She said softly.

"I know, it's just... last night." He replied back just as soft. He heard Nudge sigh and say she had to go. "Bye Nudge." Iggy said quietly and then the line clicked dead. By now he was in the car. Iggy hit his head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. She was okay, for now. Just for now. That was the most Iggy could get at the moment.

Thinking about all this made him sick. If they would just tell someone, anyone that could help this could all be over. But that was the thing. In situations like this there was a reason they didn't. Sometimes it was love, sometimes fear, sometimes ignorance, and sometimes because it was too hard. It was too hard to open your mouth and say, save me. Help me please because I'm hurting, they're hurting me and I can't take it anymore. It's hard to admit to people the times that you are weak. It's hard to say that when you meet that person's eyes or hear their voice a shiver runs down your spine because you know that they will bring you pain. It's hard to let the world in after hiding from it for so long.

But, Iggy had a plan. He would stop this. He would save Nudge from something she couldn't save herself from. It didn't matter if she hated him for it, just as long as she stopped hurting.

* * *

Fang walked slowly down the road. Cars drove past him and caused a slight wind but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Max. The song Iggy had written was good and so was his plan. Fang wished he'd thought of it but the truth was Fang was too blinded by love, fear, and hate to think clearly. Sure, on the outside he seemed emotionless and in control but he was still human, he felt things. He felt every human emotion just as strong as everyone else; he just knew how to keep a calm mask in place because emotions hurt people. Not to mention it gave them a way to hurt you. He thought about this and many other things as he walked to Max's house. When he got there he could hear some silly poppy song blasting from inside. Through a gap in the curtain he could see his three favorite girls dancing and laughing. Max was the open who held his eyes though. Her face was glowing as she looked at her best friend and sister.

This was the Max he'd fallen in love with. She was strong, bright, happy, sarcastic, fearless, and beautiful. This was his Max. She wasn't perfect but he loved her. But, the person Aaron had made her he hated. When Aaron was around she was jut a shadow of Max, mocking the real thing. Looking at Max he couldn't bother her now, not when she was shining and happy. So, he pulled up his hood as it started to rain and walked away.

Max, Angel, and Nudge kept dancing and singing for hours not worrying about the world outside. But, when they heard a crash of thunder they stopped, smiled at one another, and ran outside. It was pouring and within minutes they were soaked. They ran around into the street and on the grass spinning and laughing. Finally, as they all shivered, they walked inside, changed into comfy clothes, and curled up to watch a movie as their hair dried. It was a relaxing day that reminded the two girls that life wasn't always as stressful as it had been lately. It felt nice.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you need my help for this to work?" Nick asked Iggy and Fang looking at the two boys in disbelief. They almost never asked for his help.

"Yes." Iggy said calmly. Nick thought about it for a moment,

"I'm in."

* * *

"Okay, are we ready for Friday night?" Iggy asked everyone. It had been a week since he'd first written Face Down. They were all there, the band, the managers, Nick, everyone who was needed to pull this off. It had to work. It had to.

Max hung up the phone. "Angel!" Max called out and Angel came in. Max had just gotten off the phone with her mother. It was... weird that she and her other daughter wanted to come over for dinner because they were moving into town and Ella, the daughter, didn't know anyone. Max hadn't heard from them in years.

"My mom and her daughter are coming over for dinner tomorrow night." Max explained slowly. Angel raised her eyebrows before she shrugged.

"Okay with me." Angel said with another shrug. It didn't really matter if they came over. Max's mom was nice enough and meeting her daughter could be cool. **(A/N; Max's mom is NOT Dr. M. It always bothered me that it turned out that perfect so... not in my fanfiction.) **Trinity Jackson was a dark haired fair skinned woman. She kept her hair in a short serious style and wore lots of fancy clothes. She was a lawyer and her dark brown eyes were calm and collected most of the time. However, she did love Max dearly even if she didn't want to live with her. Max wanted to be with Angel and Jeb, not Trinity and Ella. Max nodded and they went upstairs. They would cook and clean tomorrow, Angel cooked, but today they just wanted to go get some sleep. It would be a long and interesting day tomorrow for sure. Max wasn't sure about meeting this Ella girl, she had a strong memory of the girl pushing her into a pond when they were little and trying to hold her down there.

* * *

The next day they went to school and invited Nudge to come to the dinner seeing as Jeb was still out of town. After school, and after Aaron and Mega said they could go, they hurried home. Max cleaned while Nudge and Angel tag teamed in the kitchen. By five the house was spotless and dinner smelled amazing. Everything was perfect, and then the doorbell rang. Maximum took a deep breath and opened the door to find Trinity and Ella before her.

"Hello Maximum." Trinity greeted her oldest daughter with a smile. They hugged and Max let them in. "Ella, say hello to your sister." Trinity told the other girl. Ella smiled and nodded to her sister. Max nodded back before introducing Nudge to them. After the slight conversation was over they ate. Trinity was very talkative and kind. Nudge liked Trinity a lot but Ella... something was different about her. The looks she sometimes saw Ella giving Max were strange. She hated Max, that was clear, but it was also something else. Jealousy maybe? Over what? Nudge didn't know.

"That was lovely Max. I hope to do this again sometime when your father is home." Trinity said, as they were getting ready to leave. Max smiled and nodded but the smile was tight. Max wanted them gone. She wanted sleep. Trinity and Ella said good-bye and finally the three girls were alone.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Be honest. If you'll notice I am updating fast thanks to my awesome Beta. Hope it's still good... Review please!**

**~Layla~Rin~  
**


	8. Face Down

**Chapter 8**

**(Possibly the final chapter)**

It was Friday night, the night where The Flock was performing their new song. Max, Nudge, Aaron, and Mega were all at this show. Max and Nudge weren't performing tonight, they were going to watch from the crowd. Iggy couldn't help but be worried, what if Mega took this the wrong way and he took it out on Nudge? Iggy was scared, but he knew there was no turning back now. They'd asked Angel to fill in the girl vocals tonight. They were going to close with Iggy's new song so they were opening with a crowd favorite. When it was time to go on, the whole band took a deep breath, and they walked on to the stage. Iggy stepped up to the microphone and everyone else plugged in their instruments.

"Hey, we're the flock. Tonight, we've got Angel as our female vocalist. She's never sang with us before but I know you guys are going to love her." Iggy said and people cheered. "We're going to open with Both Sides Of The Story (Originally by We Are The In Crowd)."

He said and the whole crowd cheered loudly. Iggy smiled and the song started. They played through their whole set doing a variety of songs. Typical (Cartel), Sympathy (Good Goo Dolls), Everything (Lifehouse), Angel did In The Dark (Flyleaf) and Snow White Queen (Evanescence), Get Out Alive (Three Days Grace), and a few others before it was time for the last song. Aaron and Mega were at a table not too far a way. It was easy for Iggy to see them, easy to sing the song to them. The opening beat started and Iggy's foot tapped. He looked out and his eyes met Nudge's. Before the lyrics were supposed to start, Iggy spoke.

"This song was written by myself for a very special girl out there." He said. Then, Iggy started to sing.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."_

Iggy was singing that part of the song to Nudge and he could see that in her eyes, she got the message. Now, as the chorus came he turned his eyes towards Mega. There was hate in both their eyes as they looked at each other.

"_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."  
_  
Iggy turned and looked back at Nudge. He was practically pleading for her to listen, really listen. You could see it in his eyes, if you really looked at him. Nudge saw it. She had tears in her eyes now as she watched him. Iggy hated to see her cry but she needed to hear this.

"_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture  
_  
_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
He's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough."_

Iggy finished the song and Mega stood up. For once, there was no fear in Nudge's eyes. Just determination. She was going to end this now. Iggy walked off stage quickly and started making his way towards the table the Nudge and Mega had been at. But, when he got there, they were gone. People kept asking him who the song as for but he wouldn't answer. He just pushed past them all, fighting to get to the door. He ran outside.

"Nudge!" He yelled. He heard some yelling around back and quickly ran there. He was afraid, he knew Mega would be angry but he wouldn't let anything happen to Nudge. As he rounded the corner he saw something that made him both proud and happy.

Nudge was standing in front of Mega, her hand holding his wrist, making it clear she had stopped a blow from happening. He heard Nudge's voice too as it rose with her anger.

"Listen, Mega, I'm done getting pushed around by you. You've done nothing but hurt me and lie to me, and I'm over it. I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore. You're not worth my time or energy. I'm better then that, I don't deserve that. You're never going to touch me again, understand? If you come anywhere near me, I will call the police and have you arrested for stalking and assault." Nudge's yelling was starting to draw a crowd and Mega looked nervous.

"You're pathetic. You tear people down and push them around to make yourself feel strong. You don't even have the excuse of home abuse. You're just a pathetic asshole." Nudge told him. "And, I don't need you." With that, she threw his wrist away from her, turned, and walked away. As she met Iggy in the middle he smiled at her. Mega was still standing at the wall, stunned. Nudge had never truly stood up for herself to him. Nudge didn't even look back at him. Instead she took Iggy's hand, lacing his fingers with her's.

"Thank you." She whispered softly to him. He just smiled and nodded.

The Happily Ever After.

"Let's go." Nudge called up the stairs to Iggy. He smiled and told her just a second. They were going to see a movie with Max and Fang tonight. Finally, things were going right. After Nudge's little speech to Mega, she convinced Max to tell the police about Aaron. Someone at the club that night also tipped the cops off about Mega. Both boys were set to go to court in one month and they were on house arrest until then. People had obviously heard about Nudge and Max and both girls were handling it differently. Max was hating all the attention and trying to just blend into the background with Fang. Nudge, however, was using it as a reason to speak out about dating abuse and abuse in general. A few different magazines and newspapers had interviewed her about it. All the story headlines said something like 'Girl from the inside reveals the truth about abusive relationships.' Iggy thought it was good that she was talking about it and trying to help others. He was proud of Nudge.

"It all started with a song. After that song was played, it all hit me. No one deserves to be hit by someone who claims to love them. That's not love, it's abuse. So many people try to say 'well that's not really abuse because...' but if it's purposeful and it leaves a mark, physical or emotional, it is abuse." This was something Nudge said a lot. It was true. Abuse is not love and Iggy was so glad Nudge had learned that.

Their life might not be perfect but it was pretty good. Iggy walked downstairs and saw Nudge sitting on the couch watching TV. She was beautiful, talkative, funny, kind, caring, and so much more. But, best of all, she was his.

"Ready?"

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Truthfully. Please leave me a long review. I might add on something if I get inspired but it's doubtful. **


End file.
